Pride
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Post 3.03 - because watching her left him with a sense of immense pride.


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed 'When Two Worlds Collide'. As of now, it is staying as a one-shot - although if something comes up later in the season that fits within that story, I might add it on.

A.N.2 - This was inspired by the look in Sam's eyes when Andy went on her whole 'bad cop' routine.

Enjoy!

* * *

He watched her with a look of surprise on his face. He was thankful that she didn't look at him because he didn't know how she would react.

Over two years ago, when he first met her (when she took him down), he knew right away that with time she would be a good cop. She proved that his gut feeling was correct when she managed to collar the kid and retrieve the gun based off his information. The only flaw he found that made her unstable was that her reactions were transparent, written clearly on her face.

Every time they had done an interrogation, she had always played the good cop; leaving him to the role he enjoyed playing. She was always the nice one, the one who wanted to please everyone, even if they were suspects. She wanted to help and to get to the truth. Countless times, she had played a big part in coaxing the information that they needed out of people. She had been a key role in several investigations, the biggest one being the case of Rebecca Leigh. If not for Andy, they probably would not have found the girl alive. She was not really given credit, after all, she was 'just a rookie', but everyone involved in the interrogation of the mother knew the truth.

It wasn't to say that she always followed the rules. She had gone into the Laundromat, despite orders not to enter, and had solved the case despite Jo's sneering, condescending attitude.

To be honest, he didn't know that she had it in her to play 'bad cop'. Even as she became a better cop, it still always fell on her partner's shoulder to be the 'bad cop' (except for possibly the day she was shot, but he didn't count that because no one knew exactly what had happened on the roof).

But this, this was a whole new side of her. This side of fierce protection, willing to do whatever it took to save her friend's ass. He didn't know if she would be able to do the whole 'bad cop' routine if it weren't her friend's life on the line, but he did think she was reaching the point where she would be able to do it naturally. He watched in awe, his whole being filled with pride as he realized that she was becoming a well rounded cop. She had shifted out of her comfort zone, out of the 'good cop' mode, to the total opposite, to 'bad cop', to find justice for her friend.

It left him to play a role he rarely ever played. For the first time in a really long time, Sam found himself playing the 'good cop' and trying to coax the information out.

Even after the owner said he didn't see a gun, Andy refused to give up. She went through the records as she and her friends raced to clear Dov's name.

In the end, she and Traci convinced Jerry to go back to the shop. They found and bullet; resulting in him getting his partner back to search for the gun.

Thankfully, the death notification had already been given. He knew from Noelle that Andy's first death notification had not gone well and he did not want her to have the stress of the notification on top of everything else. Still, she held herself upright and stayed calm, despite the negative vibes from the sister.

* * *

When they finally returned to the station for the night, he was exhausted, both mentally and physically. It had been a trying day for all of them and he was thankful that Andy had been persistent. All he wanted to do was to go home with her and relax.

* * *

Later that night, once Andy was asleep, he was able to replay the day in his head. He was proud of her, he was proud of all of them for working together to save Dov's career. He knew Dov would need the support of his friends now, more than ever.

Andy had asked him, after dinner, if he believed Dov's story. He told her yes, and it was the truth. He believed Andy, so in turn, he believed Dov since she believed Dov. He also knew that Jerry and Frank had not believed Dov, and that had been part of the reason why Dov was confused.

Her loyalty to Dov, besides for making him proud, had also given him a little glimpse into her thought process. He finally understood exactly why she had gone to Temagami during the suspension. She ran away because she didn't know how to stay away, she really meant that. She ran to keep their jobs safe. Hearing it was one thing, but he finally understood what she really meant.

Comforted by the fact that she really did want to make things work with him, he joined her in slumber.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.

Hopefully the next chapter of Out for 'Justice' will be up soon.


End file.
